


I Can't Believe This

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Caleb collapsing was the best and worst thing for his and Ben's relationship. But what happens in a hospital room stays in a hospital room.





	I Can't Believe This

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't sure how long this is going to be but the beginning got away from me... Not quite the same as the prompt i got this idea from but we shall see what happens....
> 
>  
> 
> As always please please comment and kudos!! Both are greatly appreciated!!

Benjamin Tallmadge’s athletic prowess is one of legend.  Not only is he regarded as the first male cheerleader at Valley Forge Prep but he’s also well-liked by his friends and classmates alike. This wasn’t always seen as a problem for him when older classmates like Alex Hamilton come up and ask for help on homework or professors such as Mr. Washington ask him to run committees after school. 

 

His best friends, Abraham and Caleb wished their friend was a bit more like them. Not so much nobodies, but able to walk through the halls without being stopped every five seconds.  On good days the Culper Ring, as they came to call themselves, sat together for lunch. But on days like this, Ben was nowhere to be found. 

 

Caleb was especially annoyed. He’d harbored this quiet crush on Ben for years since they were kids. But today he was going to tell him. Except now he couldn’t. His friend just...vanished. 

 

Caleb thought nothing of it until the end of the day when track practice began. Today was a mile day. Caleb was  _ not _ ready.  After about 45 minutes of huffing and feeling very out of shape, he collapsed. When he came to 10 or so later, a very concerned (and gorgeous) set of blue eyes was all his swimmy vision could see. 

 

“Caleb!! B!! You passed out. Are you okay? How many fingers am I holding up??” Ben was asking him questions at such a speed it gave Caleb a headache.

 

“Tallboy, I can’t answer them if I can’t understand them. Uhhhh two fingers. Yes I’m fine.” Caleb tried to stand, staggered and promptly vomited. 

 

“We need to get you to Nurse Sackett,  _ now. _ ” Ben slid his arm under Caleb’s and around his shoulder. “Help me!!” He motioned to Abe, also on the track team. Abe nodded and slid his arm under Caleb’s other shoulder. The two young men helped their friend to the nurse with very little assistance from him. 

 

“He needs help!!” Ben’s voice was far too loud in Caleb’s ear. His head was still a bit achy so he didn’t need the extra noise. 

 

“My! What happened?” Nurse Sackett rushed over to see his newest patient. He got him to the beds on the opposite side of the room. “Tell me everything.” 

 

The two boys told the story, nearly breathless.  “My guess is he has a concussion.”

 

“Is he going to be okay?” Ben glanced at his friend laying in the bed nearest to the bathrooms. 

“He’ll be fine.” Nurse Sackett reassured. 

 

“Do you mind if I stay for a little while?” Ben’s eyes brimmed with unshed tears. “I’m just really worried about him.” 

 

“Of Course.” Abe took that as his cue to head back to the dormitories. 

 

“I’ll see you back in the room.” 

 

“See you, Abe. And thanks.” Ben gave his friend’s hand a squeeze. Abraham smiled and closed the door behind him. 

 

The silence wasn’t as calming as Ben had hoped but he sat by Caleb’s bedside, tears finally falling.


End file.
